Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Rhionae
Summary: The day after Evil Buu is defeated, Videl does some thinking...


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow 

* * *

"Ha! I have a busy day today, Videl! So many reporters who want to interview me... Of course, I'll only talk to the best!" 

I sigh as I pour my orange juice. My father can be _so_ egotistical at times.... Well, actually _all_ the time, I guess. He has sought glory all his life, as far as I can tell, bluffing his way to the top until people actually _believed_ in him. No matter that he was not the one to save them all those years ago, against Cell. No matter that he lied to the whole world about both that time, and Buu. 

Gohan told me that it didn't matter, that he and his friends were quite happy for my father to take the credit for _their_ achievements. He didn't want the attention of the world, which my father so enjoys. He prefers a quiet life to that of one in the spotlight. Having been brought up in one thanks to my father, I think that I would prefer it too... 

I ignore my father's ramblings throughout breakfast, considering instead the puzzle that Gohan presents. I've known him for a little over a month now. I can remember when I first saw him, the day he first came to Orange Star High. I actually ran into him before school, just after he had dealt with those bankrobbers in his Super Saiyajin form. Of course, I didn't know about that at the time; all I knew was that there was a powerful new crime fighter in Satan City - one with golden hair, who went to my own high school. I was very curious about the identity of the Golden Haired Warrior, as people were calling him - I even asked Sharpener about it! He was a long shot, but also the only blonde guy at school who had even a hope of being able to accomplish what the Golden Haired Warrior could. It wasn't _much_ of a hope, but, well... 

Gohan was so amazingly shy at first. I guess it didn't help that Eliza was after him so much. I think some of the guys teased him a bit about being such a 'country bumpkin', but I liked him that way. It was kind of refreshing after the attitudes of the guys from around here. What I _didn't_ like was the feeling I kept getting that he was hiding something from the rest of us. So naturally I set out to discover what it was. What I found out... 

I thought I knew Gohan after that. But then at the Budokai, and the rest of that day... 

Yesterday. I can't believe it was only yesterday. It seems like no more than a weird dream, a nightmare I somehow twisted myself into after too much dessert... And today we both must go back to reality. 

I finish my breakfast, pick up my bag, say goodbye to my father. It's going to be just another ordinary day. I head off to school, my journey taking a detour when I get a call from the police about a robbery taking place. I deal with the situation swiftly. I find it almost unbelievable that the day after the world is saved from destruction small minded people can have the temerity to commit such a petty crime. Weren't only good people wished back to life using the Dragonballs? Perhaps this is simply another sign of the fickleness of the human spirit. 

I'm running late for class, after that incident. By the time I get there the teacher has already started. I slide into my seat after giving my excuse. Most of the class temporarily ignore the teacher in order to shout congratulations at me, for my father saving the world, yet again... 

I want to curl up and die... Except I already did that, yesterday... 

The noise dies down eventually, thank goodness. I glance across at Gohan, only to catch him looking at me! I look down at my book, trying desperately _not_ to blush, and failing miserably. He may have said that he didn't mind what my father did, but I still can't help getting angry about it - it's wrong! Plain and simple! Hearing the praise my father gets that _they_ deserve is beyond embarrassing... It's shaming. But I guess we humans are too fond of our illusions... Some of us, anyway. The majority, I guess... 

I sigh and bury my head in my books, trying to ignore Gohan's presence so near to me. I've only known how to sense ki for a short time, but Gohan's is impossible to miss or mistake. He was always incredibly powerful, and from what he told me about his time with the old Kaiou-Shin he's probably one of the strongest people in the universe. 

I risk another sidelong glance in his direction. He's blushing, too! I smile to myself. There are some _definite_ possibilities here! Even if his family and friends can be a little daunting... I was never one to back away from a challenge - I certainly won't start now! Especially when Gohan... 

He's absolutely one of a kind. Kind, thoughtful, considerate, gentle - but with one hell of a punch when it comes down to it - intelligent and modest... He's like a dream, too good to be true - but he is. I know he is. And in some ways that's more frightening than the thought of him being otherwise. 

_Frightening_? I blink at the direction my thoughts have taken. What could possibly be frightening about Gohan? Aside from the fact that he could probably blow up the planet in his sleep... But he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't lose control like that. He has been trained too well for that to be a significant possibility. Still a possibility, I guess - but not one that I'm afraid of. 

So what is it about him that scares me? I turn partially in my seat to scrutinize him, resting my head on my hand, my elbow on the desk. He is totally absorbed in what the teacher is saying, dedicated to his study, as always. Although having met Chichi I can kind of understand his motivation. She always wants the best for her family, and is determined to do whatever she can to obtain it - or to get them to. 

I have to admire her. She reminds me in some ways of my own mother, who died so many years ago. I sometimes think that if _she_ were still around my father wouldn't be half as bad as he is now. She was so proud of him when he earned the title of World Champion, a couple of years before the Cell Game. He had won it for _her_, truly _earning_ it with a lot of hard effort, and she had been so happy for him... 

She died later that year. I suppose it was then that father changed. I guess he thought he always needed to be the strongest to make her spirit proud of him still, as she watched over us from heaven. He became so obsessed with being the best that he challenged Cell. He must have realized that Cell was just too powerful, but his misplaced pride wouldn't let him back out of it. 

I suppose that if he'd left it after his first attempt at fighting Cell he really would have been brave. I _know_ he would have still been a hero in my eyes. But he didn't. He claimed Cell's defeat as his own victory. And the entire world believed his lie. Even me. 

I was always suspicious about what actually happened that day. I had hoped that one day he would tell me the truth - but no. I had to find out the hard way, after meeting Gohan. Not that I blame Gohan - how could I when the world owes its very existence to him and his friends not once, but twice over! At least, twice that I know of... Now _there's_ an interesting topic to bring up with him. But he'd probably be too modest in his answer. Perhaps I could try asking Chichi. She's bound to be proud of her family's achievements. As I once was of mine... 

A pile of books are slammed down onto the table in front of me, startling me. I clench my fists against the desire to strike out at whoever it is. 

"You know, it's really not fair, Videl! If _you_ decide to go after him the rest of us don't stand a chance!" 

"What do you mean?" I glare at Eliza crossly, as people packed up and left the room. I must have daydreamed the entire class away. 

She looks at me in disbelief. "Oh, _please_! You were staring at Gohan for the _entire_ morning!" I blink in surprise. I couldn't have! She leans in closer. "So are you after him, or what? There are quite a few of us interested, you know. One of us could kind of let him down easy, if you know what I mean." 

"That _won't_ be necessary!" The words are out of my lips before I know what I'm saying, quite loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me... I quickly glance around the room, and confirm my fears. Everyone still here _has_ heard. Including Gohan. 

I feel my cheeks start to burn, as Eliza laughs at my blunder. "Oh, shut up!" I tell her, grabbing my books and heading past her towards the door. I have to pass Gohan, too, on my way out. I resolutely stride past him with my eyes fixed directly ahead. Hopefully he didn't hear Eliza, and won't know what I was talking about. 

"Ah, Videl...?" 

So much for _that_ prayer. But then, I suppose he's on better terms with Kami-sama than I am, given what I found out yesterday... 

I ignore him and head out the door, out of the building, out of school... No-one bothers to question me. After all, I am Mr Satan's crime-fighting daughter. What wrong could I be doing? 

I start to run as soon as I am out of sight of the school, my bookbag pounding against my back in rhythm with my feet. I have no idea where I'm going, except that I need to be alone. I need time to think things through. Everything happened so _fast_ yesterday; now that we've slowed right down and gone back to everyday living I feel almost dizzy. Yesterday seems to be a whirlpool in my mind, sucking me down and throwing me around every time I pause to consider what happened, and the implications... 

The implications... 

I slow down to a walk as I mull over yesterday, and what bothers me most about it. My wanderings have led me to a small park. I drop my bag to the ground and sink down beneath one of the trees. I lean back against it's rough bark, closing my eyes and running my hands through my hair. My short hair. 

I smile wistfully as I remember the day he had suggested I cut it. I had thought he wanted to see me with short hair because - 

But he just suggested it because of the budokai. He didn't care what I looked like. He doesn't care now. Why should he? I'm just the girl who forced him into the budokai because she wanted a decent opponent. I never dreamed he would be so much more powerful than me. I'm surprised he let me blackmail him like that. I shouldn't have done it. If it weren't for me he would never have been there to get his energy sucked out by those two awful guys, and it would have taken that much longer for Buu to be unleashed, and he wouldn't have come so close to dying, at least at first... 

He died anyway. We all did. But when Goku told us that Buu had killed him... I honestly can't remember a worse moment in my life. The only memory I have that can match it is when my mother died. She meant so much to me; he means so much to me... 

_That_ is what I'm afraid of. I have to admit it. It seem so silly now, especially when I have firsthand experience of the resurrection capabilities of the Dragonballs - but I was so afraid that he would be gone for good and I hadn't told him - 

I hadn't told him that I had begun to care for him. I hadn't asked what he felt towards me. I didn't dare; we'd known each other for such a short time... But I don't think time will ever change what I have come to feel for him. He just seems so _right_ to be with. 

I knew he wasn't dead. I could _feel_ he wasn't dead, somehow. I couldn't explain to the others how I knew, but I was right: there is a bond between the two of us that I cannot deny... 

But does he feel it too? Does he care for me as I do for him? Was that blush at school embarrassment from being caught looking at me, or about my father's claim? 

As Eliza pointed out, there are quite a number of girls after him, anyone of whom is nicer and prettier than me, who doesn't come with Mr Satan as baggage... 

I bite my lip, willing myself not to cry, but a tear escapes, despite my best efforts. 

Gentle fingers brush my cheek, wiping away the tear. I open my eyes to see Gohan kneeling before me, concerned. He pulls his hand back, away from me. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, and I start to lose myself in his dark eyes. I blink away my tears swiftly. 

"Just thinking about what happened," I tell him. And what _didn't_ happen, I continue silently. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in class." 

"So are you." He smiles at me, and I feel my throat tighten. I shrug it off, lightly. 

"So many things happened yesterday, I still haven't had time to sort it all out." 

He looks at me steadily. I can tell he's worried, anxious even. Anxious? 

"I can go, if you want..." He trails of uncertainly. I stare at him, unsure whether I want him here or not. After a moment he sighs, and starts to get to his feet. 

"Wait!" I reach up and catch his hand, pulling him back down beside me. 

He looks down at out clasped hands, blushing slightly. 

"Sorry." I start to free my hand from his - but he grasps it tightly, holding our hands up between us. 

"Videl?" He calls my name - and I find myself looking deep into his eyes once more. Is that hope I see in their depths? Perhaps love? For me? 

"We have a lot to talk about, Gohan," I tell him, ignoring the hot flush that suffuses my cheeks. I _have_ to tell him - before I lose my chance again. 

I have today. But will there be tomorrow? 

I can only hope, and pray... 

* * *

[[Storytime][1]] [[Fanfics][2]] [[DBfics][3]] [[rhionae@hotmail.com][4]]   


* * *

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~rhionae/storytime/
   [2]: ../fanfics.htm
   [3]: ../dbfics.htm
   [4]: mailto:rhionae@hotmail.com



End file.
